


Heinous Sun/Heinous Moon Archive

by UB_04Blaster



Series: Heinous Sun/Heinous Moon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - HSHM, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Death, Drama, Drug Use, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gore, Illness, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Rite of Passage, Sadism, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Trauma, forced transformation, this is fucked up.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UB_04Blaster/pseuds/UB_04Blaster
Summary: A compilation of details regarding HSHM, from character personalities and appearances, to world building and history. As the plot progresses, this will be updated frequently, so it is best to been on the lookout for new chapters or any changes for the existing ones.The writer will be more than happy to accept criticism and even suggestions from the readers, so if you have any complaint or an idea you'd like to see in this AU, feel free to comment about it down below.





	1. Trial Captains' personalities

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-
> 
> Before you scroll down, the following chapter contains subjects that consist of:  
> -Gore mentions  
> -Body horror mentions  
> -Non-consensual body modification  
> -Psychological/Emotional abuse  
> -Physical abuse  
> -Verbal abuse  
> -Death  
> -Murder  
> -Suicide  
> -Depression and PTSD
> 
> You have been warned.

**Ilima: (Gumshoos)**  
•A loyalist to the Kahunas and firm rule-abider. Ilima is much more strict to following what has been told to him and the other captains and shows dissent to those who stray a bit far from the duties assigned to them, all while retaining his gentlemanly, collected air.  
•According to the others, with him butting into their business and scold them on why they were not on their duties, and school them on the severe consequence of their ‘rule-breaking’, complete with him personally punishing them so they could get back to work, he is 'the personification of a Mareanie’s spike shoving up one’s ass’.  
•Not a crazy enthusiast for Transmutation, but is not against it either. Believes that it is a much important aspect in life, and those against it (his past self included) are out of their minds. He even doesn’t believe that Kiawe’s Transmutation was wrong, but rather it was 'meant to happen’.

**Mallow: (Tsareena)**  
•Quite a spoilt brat á la Pink Diamond and Heinous!Jade, and her Transmutation being connected to the Totem Pokémon, Tsareena, does not help. She is constantly bossy towards the other Trial Captains, and hurls insults towards the Trial Goers when they mess up during her trial.  
•Suffers from horrific mood swings. One moment she’s calm enough, maybe even act similarly to what she used to be (albeit an angry version), and the next moment she’s suddenly putting her foot down over the most minimal of things and is downright hostile.  
•Whenever one of the captains of trainers ask her for the reason why she’s like this, she often replies along the lines of “It’s because we’re friends, you dumb fuck!”

**Lana: (Wishiwashi)**  
•How do I describe it? She’s not exactly calm, but unlike the rest, she’s not aggressive either. Has a mystical air around her, and appears quite gloomy. Lana is also quite unpredictable, giving others a jump when she 'appears’ out of nowhere, and there is no telling on what she’ll do next.  
•Compulsive liar. It’s gone to the point where it is near impossible to tell whether she was lying or actually telling the truth. Even if she admitted what she said was it was a lie, she could still be lying.  
•Her cell structure is now much more fluid and similar to water molecules thanks to the operation; allowing her to nearly-melt in water when swimming, giving her a better chance to sneak up on others when around lakes, beaches, or oceans. She can also 'fuse’ with those who have a completely similar Transmutation theme, but the only one so far is her mother (though said caretaker is planning for Harper and Sarah to have such theme as well- kind of like a family tradition), with the fusion appearing as though they’re melting or are semi-solid.

**Kiawe: (Alolan Marowak)**  
•A result of a Transmutation gone horribly wrong, as he died before undergoing the operation. Instead of becoming what his parents desired him to be, a man with the essence and fury of Wela Volcano, Kiawe now is more like a zombie, with speech becoming quite a challenge for him, his walking being limped, rot infesting at certain areas of his body, etc. It is considered a miracle that he still retained his rational thinking and consciousness.  
•Can see and communicate with the souls bound to the physical realm with his ghost-typed abilities overshadowing the fire type, thanks to the aspect above. One of the ghosts he normally interacts with is his grandfather, the former Kahuna of Akala Island, Pilikia, a human who met his demise before his destined time. This was how Kiawe was introduced to the real reason Pilikia was offed…  
•It is said that those undergone the rite of passage will have some aspects of their original personalities amplified, and, holy Tapus, does it show with his overprotection of his sister. Even when Mimo has been given a Pokémon of her own, a Larvesta, to be exact, he still insists that she is not yet prepared for the dangers of the outside world, and he’s begun taking most of the abuse whenever she is in a tight spot.

**Acerola: (null/still human)**  
•Almost her exact canonical self, aside from a wardrobe change due to the chilly nature of the AU and what is mentioned bellow. Her ability to see spirits and close bonds with Ghost typed Pokémon remain, as well as her positive, optimistic self*. On the other hand, she’s pretty paranoid over her time as being an ordinary girl running out, and the risk of being like just like those who had harmed her and her 'friends’ prior to their change.  
•Unfortunately, with her being the literal youngest of the captains, unwillingly forced to work a high amount of duties that are too much for her, past trauma of the mass death of her family, surrounded by the fact that she’s the last of the Alolan royalty and others condescending her for not living up to their expectations- Poor Acerola had fallen into terrible depression and potential PTSD. (*she’s trying her best to hide them from what she considers to be her close ones by having an upbeat altitude).  
•Her relationship with Nanu, not like their canonical interactions at all, is strained. Even if he’s her adoptive uncle, he treats her in a way that can be described as psychologically abusive, as he is the one agreeing to Acerola’s tight schedule, and he often insults her over missing her duties, which leads to her sneaking away from his home and her duties at a frequent rate (though, no matter how stealthy her methods of escape were, he always finds out about her escape, probably from whatever eldritch powers he had gained). The cause for this awful behavior is that Acerola reminded him of his 'old shame’, the faller that had been killed 10 years ago, but that did not excuse any of the actions he committed afterwards, include his treatment of Acerola. This resulted in her having a tightly close relationship with Team Skull’s admin, Plumeria.

**Sophocles: (null/still human)**  
•Like Acerola, he’s still too young to undergo the operation just yet, so he didn’t diverge much from his portrayal in the anime; dutiful, sincere, bright-minded, yet disorganized, timid, and vulnerable. On the other hand, he is the second youngest and is rapidly approaching his epoch, so he doesn’t have any time left. You bet he’s anxious about it.   
•After being taken under his cousin’s wings, things start spiraling downwards from here. He’s forced to stay up until late hours doing nothing but work (programming the observatory’s machinations and trial captain duties), and is always kept up by his cousin always keeping an eye on him or the drugs laced onto his food. Thankfully, he still gains access to basic human needs, such as food and drinks, Oxygen, and going to the bathroom, so he’s borderline okay. He wonders why Molayne didn’t just go ahead and kill him.   
•The amount of sleep per day is limited, with a maximum of five hours. Other than dark circles under his eyes, he’s also gained insomnia and a decline in energy. The line between his conscious and subconscious minds is starting to blur, too; hearing nonexistent sounds and catching shadows in the corner of his eyes. We’re not even scratching the surface here, with Molayne’s wide variety of rules and punishments, and their effects on Sophocles' psyche and well-being, but that’s another list for another day.  


**Mina: (Ribombee)**  
•The complete opposite of her canon self. Instead of a dreamy-eyed, dazing cloudcuckoolander, a hyper-active, motor mouthed lady is in her place. Her art abilities had significantly decreased, but her linguistics and vocabulary had improved, and so she took on a path of becoming a writer than an artist. She enjoys classical poems and tales made by the likes of Shakespeare, Dostoyevsky, and Coleridge.  
•Unlike the other captains, she is very much anti-Transmutation. After taking in said literature, Mina had learned the prosperity and values of the old days before the environmental crisis, and compared them to the traditions of the corrupt age she lives in. It is no surprise that she comes off as a rebel of sorts to the rest, and she even helps those escaping from their epoch (though in a minimum way, so that she won’t get caught and 'reprogrammed’)  
•She is in a kismesitude with Ilima thanks to their contrasting views on what immortality really means. It’s gotten to the extent where Ilima tore off portions of her wings during a fight; effectively crippling her.


	2. The Islands of Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world begin to fall into disrepair and falsification, so did the Alola region and the Tapus. One by one, each guardian lost its way, and, in turn, adapted to this corrupt world and became what is known as Husk Pokemon, and thus, they forged their perspective islands to fit their image...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-
> 
> Once again, this chapter contains graphic topics and, if you are sensitive to any of the following, skip this chapter (or the entirety of this AU) for your well-being.  
> -Dystopian settings  
> -Implications/Mentions of a Nuclear war

**Melemele Island:** Thunderstorms is an occasional weather in this island and static electricity fills the air. This island is full of power plants, and numerous electricity wires of all shapes and sizes are scattered through the Island; pumping electrical power from and back to the power plants. Caused from the lightning, strange lights and sudden bursts of brightness that would temporarily blind a number of its residents are common.  
Adding into that, there are structures that reach to the sky that act as a hub for transfer electricity to the utility poles and wires that roam the Island. There are a good number of generators in Melemele, but the greatest one resides in Hau'oli City, where most of the Island’s power is generated, and, by God, is it dangerous as hell to trespass into it if you are not an employee. Said factory has a giant statue of Husk!Tapu Koko on its top as well.

 **Akala Island:** Though Tapu Lele is already chaotic in canon, in HSHM it is taken up to eleven. Akala Island has been heavily damaged and became a barren, fallen apart hellhole with a large fissure on the volcano that is glowing pink, scales that seem to fall as if it was rain/snow with overexposure being highly toxic to non-Transmutated beings, and most of its man-made structures in ruins.  
On the topic of the weather, it is dangerous for non-transmutated beings to be under the pouring scales for a long time if not wearing a protective vest. Those who have already underwent the operation are unaffected by it. A high possibility of this Island's state not only caused by Tapu Lele, but by radiation caused by past wars, is evident.

 **Ula'Ula Island:** Let me just summarize it and say that it is covered in plants. This may not sound bad at first, especially when you compare it to the first two islands, but with plant life clogging up water supplies, covering the dark skies, supplying more Pokemon with homes within their trunks whether normal or husk, and the ass ton amounts of toxic flora that spread in this Island proves otherwise. I am not exaggerating when I say that the trees are even higher than the walls of Po Town. Theorists concluded that, prior to its corruption, Tapu Bulu wanted more homes for Pokemon and resources for the humans on its island, but may have gotten carried away as its patience and mentality drained away.

 **Poni Island:** More ocean than land, as the water levels had grown unexplainably high to the point that in the ‘drier’ areas, water could still cover your whole feet at least. Algae, moss, sedges, water lillies, etc are more common there, and the Battle Tree will have a significant change in its appearance due to the environment of Poni. In short, Poni resembles a swamp than an island, and appears to be on the verge of sinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a definite work in progress, and I will be returning to update this. As I said, I am okay with suggestions of any kind, as long as they could help with the progress of HSHM.
> 
> The next chapter will probably either be Hau-centric or regarding the aforementioned guardians of the Trial Captains.


	3. Guardian Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before their children, the guardians had unwillingly succumbed into the horrific change when they were their age. No longer the parental figures we've known and loved, but they now exist as strangers occupying loved ones' horrifically mutilated bodies. Are they as human as they claim they are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do take note that Nanu and Hala will be in a list of Kahunas, Kukui, Burnet, and Molayne will be on the Key Characters list. This will be updated with Ilima's parent(s)/Guardian once they appear in the anime.
> 
> This goes without saying, here are the themes present in this chapter:  
> -Depression  
> -Manipulation undertones  
> -Mentions of death  
> -Mentions of trauma  
> -Violence  
> -Child abuse  
> -Body horror  
> -Emotional manipulation  
> -Empty threats
> 
> You have been warned. On a side note, if I've missed anything, please do notify me.

**Sima: (Salazzle)**  
•In the past, she was considered one of the most 'normal' individuals of the Transmutated civilians, not straying away much from her canon counterpart- tough, determined, cheerful, yet a bit stern. Being close to the the 'ruler' of the island meant that she had a close tie with Tapu Lele, even after it's gotten corrupted, and said bond was tighter than the relationship the Tapu had with the next Kahuna, Olivia.  
•After Pilikia's sudden and unexpected death, however, she's fallen into a depressive rut and is in mourning. Her conversations became limited, suspicion and paranoia were beginning to take over, and she could not help but weep at the slightest mention of Pilikia's death. Kiawe's escape towards Wela Volcano and Transmutation being botched just made things much worse for her, going as far as having a tug-of-war within her between faith and experience over no longer having belief in what her father taught her and inability to look at Wela Volcano without immediately looking away.  
•Even if Sima is in a state of emptiness and sorrow, she remains to be no fool, and is insightful over the smallest details around her. She is also quite skilled at pointing out the holes in others' claims, piecing their stories together with the surroundings of the event. Perhaps that's why she believes that the rumored method of Pilikia's death may be false, as it all didn't fit together with the state his body was in when found, and that is not mentioning how Kiawe, in spite of his condition, is reassuring her that her suspicions may be true. 

**Rango: ( ~~Sneasel~~ Weavile)**  
•Fitting for his typing, Rango is what we describe as an Ice King- He is distanced, apathetic, cruel, and, no pun intended, cold hearted, all quite typical for someone who works shifts as a Transmutation surgeon. He's more composed and prepared for worst-case scenarios than most of his peers as well.  
•A social darwinist, thanks to his knowledge of most of tragedies of the past caused by humankind, he despises what he dubs as the "Dark Ages", a time before Transmutation was introduced, and sees humans who have yet to engage in the procedure as inferior. He wouldn't go with the execution option for those who are actively against the procedure, though, but resort to 'fixing them'; twisting their mindset for the favor of society and bring out the potential of their strongest aspects to better serve the region. Perhaps there is a shred of 'mercy' left within him, but nobody is ever sure. Some say he's probably Kalosian from his views, too.  
•Has a degree of 'compassion' towards his family, especially his wife, Sima. Unlike the majority of guardians in Alola, he does not abuse nor neglect his children, and he comforted his wife when Pilikia met a gruesome end. Yet this does not back up his aloof altitude when Kiawe's transmutation was botched, with him jumping into the acceptance phase immediately when receiving the news while the rest were mortified. He also insists Sima on forgetting about Pilikia as a whole for her to move on. What's going on with this guy? 

**Abe: (Lurantis)**  
•The embodiment of reverse karma's effects, Abe, of all guardians, tries his best to bring out the positive aspects of his character and is strangely optimistic regarding their situation (justified- he is used to it). On the other hand, he gets his moments of getting caught up in his own pride and tends to forget his surroundings and surrounding people. Yet, he is considered one of the most 'helpful' guardians, though he receives nothing but agony thanks to that. Again, he is used to it.  
•Since his Transmutation was based on the former totem Pokémon, his appearance caused him more struggle with his business than anything else; resulting in him failing in most recipes he tries to cook. This was one of the reasons Aina's Restaurant is a bar now instead of, well, a restaurant. Even if his mantis claws put Abe at constant risk of dropping any glass shots, to him, it was at least better than cooking an actually good meal and accidentally grill one of your grassy parts during the process (his left claw is horribly deformed and burnt, he has yet to recover from it).  
•A maladaptive daydreamer, Abe would get trapped in any thought that comes to his mind as it transforms into a scenario and combine with other thoughts and ideas of his. It is easy to snap him out of his trance, but hard to make him fully stop it for the day. Whenever he listens to music, he feel the need to get up and walk around, much to many people's annoyance, especially his daughter. 

**Mariana: (Brozong)**  
•Now you're thinking this: Oh, she's technically a sweetheart who just turned into a Cyberpunk Bronzong, so I doubt that she changed one bit. Well, you've got that totally wrong. Mariana is able to connect to a multitude of devices and her mind is connected a personal Wi-Fi, since she is, technically, partially a digital device; such modifications had caused severe instability for her, often glitching in action or speech or jumps from one mood to another. She often blurts out texts from websites she's visiting.  
•Is at risk of getting digital dementia, with the signs beginning to sprout. Thus far, she's forgetting mundane things like objects' and other people's names, and what she had just done five minutes ago. Her family's doing their best to keep it at minimal stage, with medications and CPU optimizations here and there, as long as it doesn't get to the point where her brain accidentally deletes lines of code.  
•In spite of all this, Mariana remains to be a softhearted, kind lady, almost like in canon. She is more than aware of her situation, yes, and is on the road of progress to recovery, or at least to cope and live with her disabilities. Her husband almost never leaves her side, though, so that if anything bad happened to her, he'll be more than ready to assist her, much to her embarrassment (though she admits that she knows he's doing it for the best, Mari and many others believe that he's taking it a bit far). 

**Alexander: (Aggron)**  
• ~~"Is your intention to Transmutate Hau with his Raichu then erase all traces of it from his memories? In Steel culture, this is considered a dick move."~~  
•All jokes and references aside, Alex is... hard to describe. He appears as though he is an emotionless, steam-powered automaton who couldn't care less about his surroundings, and is grumpy all the time. In reality, he has difficulty expressing or showcasing his feelings; making communication a true challenge for him, and is anxious about the status of those close to him- he just cannot express them. Only those who have been around him for a long time can notice him freaking out, beneath that stoic face and near-monotone voice, they can tell.  
•Overprotective, and Alex knows no boundaries to it. Seeing him ten meters away from his family is the equivalent to seeing a cryptid, near impossible, and if anything were to happen to them, he'd give a no-holds-barred beatdown with anger leaking from his ordinarily-poker face. Ironically, this was the reason why he (reluctantly) decided to go with his cousin's advice to let Sophocles stay under Mo's wings, for the news that one of the causes of the kids bullying Soffy is him being on the radar of what's occurring in his life had reached him. O, the possibilities that surround the scenario when he finds out about the shit Molayne is making his son go through... 

**Flo: (Wishiwashi)**  
•Just like her eldest daughter- Genuinely, she doesn't just look like an older version of Lana, but acts similarly to her. From the mysterious air, to her body's structures enabling her to 'melt' into water, there isn't much of a difference between her and Lana.  
•A wee bit of a hoarder. She gathers up anything she finds on the beach or underwater, anything as precious as pearls or silly as seashells- she shall claim them, and takes them into her bedroom. There is no reason for it, other than the fact that she found them and, now, they belong to her. Her room is so full of sea shells, pearls, and sand that came with her prizes, her room is a miniature beach! Arceus help her and her children.  
•Full of empty threats, mirroring Lana's constant lying. She frequently warns the others that she'll do the most grave of actions to those who cross her, even acts that are sensitive to those who 'angered' her, and yet she never acts on them. Couples with her image of a distorted mermaid, it does help with scaring them, even emotionally scarring them if she continues to do so onto a person for a long time. 

_-Bonus-_ **Harper and Sarah: (Null/Human)**  
•Both act separately instead of copying one another's actions in every task they do, with Harper being the energetic brawns, and Sarah as the chillheaded brains of the operation. Sarah has her moments of speaking in various types of slang and words that are not fitting for her age, and whereas Harper is, despite her energy, the silent one of the two and expresses most of her words via action (she does swear as much as her twin, though).  
•You thought those two were little shits in canon? Think again. With the nature of this AU and their older sister's personality, the twins are more than likely to execute even the most fatal shenanigans, from getting the attention of a strong Husk Pokémon just to see how it looks like up close, to _angering one of the Kahunas_ after a seemingly harmless prank. Truly, they could bring the end to the Tapu's rule if they unlocked their potential.  
•While they are much against their mother's plan for them to have similar Transmutations and gain a copy-paste personality like her and Lana, they cannot seem to live without the other. This is potentially caused by how they're one of the few human kids around, other than Mimo, and had grown protective of each other, even going to the extent of sacrificing themselves to make sure the other won't get too hurt, or offer a share of punishment from their mom when only one of them had committed the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET ALLAH ABOVE, THIS HAS TAKEN ME LONGER THAN I THOUGHT. *silent screaming*
> 
> Once again, this is subject to change, especially when the official names for Kiawe's grandfather (Pilikia), Sophocles' parents (Mariana and Alexander), and Lana's mother (Flo) are revealed.  
> Just like always, I will post the second update for the month, and it will be a birthday special! Since I will be turning 18 by the 17th of February, it is very likely that I will post the long-awaited summary of Hau's appearance and personality.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: Ok. I will post Hau's personality once depression and ICloud stop fucking around. My sincerest apologies for the unexpected hiatus.


End file.
